Growing Up
by LazinAsianArtist
Summary: AU Oneshot: Santana catches her daughter in a compromising position. Brittana, mentioned Faberry and the shameless crackpairing of Sugar/Harmony.


**A/N: Wow... I just realized I haven't written a Brittana story... Hopefully, this will fix that... even if it's so short... (: ProtectiveMommy!Santana is my new headcanon. Also no matter what finchel shippers say, Harmony will always be known firstly as the fababy. No exceptions. (:**

**And as always... any and all OOC-ness is my fault. **

**Also, this was supposed to be one of my 'cracky' one-shots… but then things turned really… cheesy… xD.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Santana carries the two heavy grocery bags as she attempts to balance her cell phone on her shoulder. She had just gotten back from food shopping.<p>

"You can't tell me what to do!" The Latina screams into the small device.

Quiet mumbles come out of the phone as Santana drops both bags on the floor. She sighs to herself, giving up on the argument she was having with the person on the other line.

"Okay okay… we'll all visit you this weekend." Santana answers in defeat.

"Yeah… I love you too mom." She say quickly before hanging up.

"Honey, I'm home!" She yells in the seemingly empty house. There was no response.

Santana glances at her watch for a moment. Sugar and Harmony were supposed to be home from school by now. Where could they be?

Suddenly, as if answering her questions, the brunette hears a series of thumps coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms. Santana raises an eyebrow in confusion before making her way upstairs.

As she continues her path up the stairs, Santana could hear moaning… moaning that distinctly sounded like Sugar's voice. The brunette grits her teeth in anger. Some teenage boy was _deflowering _her daughter? Hell no. Not on her watch.

Finally, she was able to pinpoint where the sounds were coming from; her and Brittany's bedroom. She grabs the doorknob.

"Sugar Pierce-Lopez!" Santana yells as she slams the door open.

However instead of seeing a boy in bed with her daughter, the Latina sees a naked Sugar in the arms of an equally naked Harmony Berry-Fabray, both looking like deer caught in headlights.

Her jaw goes slack. What the actual hell?

* * *

><p>Harmony Berry-Fabray (or Fabray-Berry, as she heard her mother whisper to herself sometimes) had her face covered in embarrassment as she listens to her girlfriend and one of her girlfriend's mothers talk to each other.<p>

When did their romantic afternoon go horribly wrong?

"Do we really have to talk about this mom?" Harmony hears her girlfriend ask.

"Yes, we do. You're telling me how long this has been going on." Santana answers, gesturing to the two teenagers.

"…I didn't think you'd need an explanation given the fact that you and mommy do this sort of thing all the time… In fact, you still do it _all the time_."

Harmony blushes once again as she hears the stern voice of her girlfriend's mother scolding her.

"Sorry mom, Asperger's…" Sugar mumbles, looking down at her lap.

"Hey family, I'm home!" A cheerful voice speaks out from the front door.

"We're in the living room, Britt!" Santana responds back, not taking her eyes off the two teens.

The two girls watch as Brittany, Sugar's other mother, walks into the room with a bright smile on her face. The smile disappears slowly as she begins to sense the small tension in the room.

"What's going on?" She asks looking back and forth at the two teens and her wife.

"Mom interrupted our sexy times." Sugar mumbles, pouting slightly.

"I told you to lock the door…" Harmony tries to whisper.

"Sugar, don't…" Santana begins again, however she gets interrupted by Brittany.

"You mean the plan worked?" The blonde asks, beaming.

Both Harmony and Santana glanced back and forth between their respective lovers. "What plan?" They asked at the same time.

Sugar blushes slightly, looking away from her girlfriend. "I wanted to make our anniversary special, Harmony… so mommy suggested some things she did for mom… and they all sounded so…"

She stops speaking when she feels arms wrapping around her neck. The dark haired brunette gives Sugar a peck on the cheek before snuggling into the other girl's shoulder. "You're so sweet, baby."

Sugar smiles before shyly looking up at Santana. "Are you still mad, mom?"

The older brunette's gaze softens when she looks at the two teens on her couch. She shakes her head, chuckling quietly. "…We'll talk about this later, Sugar. Go have fun with your girlfriend."

Sugar beams as she gets off the couch, giving her mother a bear hug. "You're the best, mom!"

Santana laughs before getting out of her daughter's strong grip. Sugar grabs Harmony's hand as they run back upstairs. "Remember! Our bedroom is off limits, you two!" She yells.

"No promises!" Sugar yells back.

The brunette sighs before dropping down on the couch, completely drained. Brittany giggles before joining her wife on the couch, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull Santana's body closer to her.

"They're so cute together, right San? Before we know it... our baby will be out with babies of her own!" The blonde comments as she uses her fingers to comb through her wife's dark locks.

Santana pushes the horrifying thought of a pregnant Sugar out of her mind. "God, they grow up so fast… it feels like it was only yesterday that those two girls were playing in the sandbox together…"

Blue eyes look down at their lover. "San… are you crying?"

The other woman sniffles quietly. "No, of course not… my daughter just gets me so emotional sometimes…"

Brittany smiles in understanding, wiping a lone tear from her wife's eye. "Oh baby… don't be like that… you know Sugar will always need her big bad mom from Lima Heights."

"I know." Santana answers, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "She'll always be my little girl, though."

Brittany gives the brunette a small kiss on the lips. "She'll always be my little girl too."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Harmony and Sugar were sitting on the staircase. The dark haired girl had an arm wrapped around Sugar's waist as she rocked her girlfriend back and forth, whispering comforting words in her ear.<p>

Though Sugar's eyes were holding back tears, the girl still had a small smile on her face as one thought came to mind.

_'…And I'll make sure to stay your little girl too… even when I'm growing up…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Read, review, fave, alert, whatever, etc...<strong>


End file.
